How Did I Fall in Love With You?
by magicallittleme
Summary: A *groan* R/H songfic. Don't kill me! It's not my fault! I was possessed, I swear. By some evil person thing whose name I won't mention.... The only R/H thing I'm ever gonna do so, R/H shippers, enjoy. =)


Disclaimer: The peoples who are the characters belong to JK Rowling and the song which is How Did I Fall in Love With You belongs to BSB.  
  
  
AN: *scared of herself* Um, it's R/H, just as another warning thing, so if you don't like it, don't read it.   
  
  
  
* Remember when, we never needed each other  
The best of friends like  
Sister and Brother *  
  
  
  
So long ago, we were best friends, nothing else. Just you, me and Harry, forever together. But now things have changed, more than you would think. With a glance, you wouldn't think so, but you can tell from the tension in the air.   
  
We argue so much now, so unlike when we were younger. Everything you do, I oppose, but I can't help it. It's in my nature. I only want the best for you.   
  
But you don't see that, and I can't let you know without telling you the truth. You think I'm being a prat, but it's not true. I'm only doing this because I love you.  
  
  
  
* We understood, we'd never be  
Alone *  
  
  
  
You don't know, and I don't think I can tell you. If you don't feel the same, our friendship will be ruined. You'll never see me as the same person again. And you'll wonder, did I really do the right thing by turning him down? You'll see me drown in my misery, and one of us will leave, probably you. I just don't want that to happen.   
  
I remember, when we were young and carefree. We made a pact, a promise, that'd we'd always be together, we'd tell each other everything, and never let any of us feel alone.  
  
Well, it's happened. No matter how much I want to deny it, it's happened. We're not as close as we used to be, and we'll never be that close again. We've grown farther and farther apart as we grow up, facing our problems alone.  
  
  
  
* Those days are gone, now I want you so much  
The night is long   
And I need your touch *  
  
  
  
I looked out the window and saw her face in the glittering stars. The night sky reflected her soft features.   
  
You're my best friend, Hermione, one of them anyways and I respect that. But now, I want it to be more than that. I want you to love me. Like I love you.   
  
You've always been there for me, whenever I needed you. You've always had a kind word to say, even though I was hopeless at some things. You've helped me with my homework, comforted me when I was overcome with jealousy of Harry. I love you. And I always will, whether you feel the same or not.  
  
  
  
* Don't know what to say  
I never meant to feel this way *  
  
  
  
Should I tell you maybe? There's a chance, one slim chance, that you feel the same way I do. But I can't. I was never much of a risktaker. Sure, I would go along with you and Harry, but if I were on my own, that wouldn't be something I would do.   
  
Why does this have to happen to me? I never meant to fall in love with my best friend. But I have. And with good reason too.   
  
You're so beautiful, and caring, and giving, and everything in between. You've defended me without any thought for yourself. You're an angel in disguise.   
  
  
  
* Don't wanna be  
Alone tonight *  
  
  
  
Wispy, slate coloured clouds moved to cover the silver stars in the navy sky. I could no longer see them. Even the moon's light seemed to dim.   
  
With a sigh, I walked back over to my bed, quietly, trying not to wake the others. The sound of my bare feet were cushioned by the thick red carpet.   
  
I sliped back into my bed, and pull the red velvet curtains shut around me. Pulling on my warm covers, I laid my head back on my soft pillow. It's so comfortable. Immediately, I drifted into a deep sleep.  
  
My dreams were of Hermione.  
  
  
  
* What can I do, to make it right  
Falling so hard so fast this time  
What did I say, what did you do?  
How did I fall in love with you? *  
  
  
  
I was up at dawn, before any of the others in my dorm. I sat back on the cushion by the window, my new favourite spot. It was still dark, with only a little light given off by the setting moon.   
  
A bronze coloured sun rose slowly into the sky, sending the world into shades of pink, orange, and yellow. It lit up whatever place it touched, setting long shadows onto the grassy field. Flowers seemed to open at the light, and a flock of butterflies fluttered up into the air.   
  
I got up again, restless, and walked out. I wished I could let her know, without hurting any of us. With every moment we spent together, I fell more in love, until I almost blurted it out right in front of her.   
  
It almost happened, last night, when we were studying.   
  
  
  
* I hear your voice  
And I start to tremble  
Brings back the child that, I resemble *  
  
  
  
I walked out into the hallway that opened into all the separate dorms. I just stood there, staring at the still lit fire, thinking.   
  
A small murmur brought me back to reality. I looked around, wondering where it had come from. It came again, and this time, I saw that it came from Hermione's dorm.   
  
I pushed the door open lightly, without any thought for the consequences, and entered. The place was full of sleeping girls, all who hadn't pulled their curtains shut.   
  
I stepped over to Hermione's bed. She was turning and talking in her sleep. I couldn't make out any words, but from the sounds, I guessed she was trying to defend someone.   
  
  
  
* I cannot pretend, that we can still be friends  
Don't wanna be  
Alone tonight *  
  
  
  
She started crying in her sleep, her sobs shaking her small frame. Tears ran down her cheeks, and she kicked, fighting an invisible enemy.   
  
"Shhhhh" I murmered, stroking her hair back from her tear-stained face. "You'll be okay, I promise"   
  
Her sobs stopped suddenly, just as they had come. She cocked her head to one side, as if she was listening.   
  
I decided to talk, seeing as she couldn't hear me anyways. She seemed to be needing some comfort, and from what I learned, talking was the best way to do that.  
  
"I can't pretend anymore" I told her, stroking her hair. She gave a soft noise and I took her still hands in mine.  
  
"I love you" I whispered, "and that's all there is too it"   
  
  
  
* What can I do, to make you right  
Falling so hard so fast this time  
What did I say, what did you do?  
How did I fall in love with you? *  
  
  
  
She spoke again, and this time I understood her words. "No!" she whispered defiantly, to her invisible person. "You can't have him!"   
  
Her body started to shake with sobs once again, but when she spoke, her voice was strong. "And do you know why Voldemort?"  
  
I cringed at the sound of the name.   
  
"Because I love him. I love Ron Weasley. And if you want him that badly, you'll have to get through me first"  
  
I just sat there, awed. Could this actually be true? And that's when I saw the pictures.  
  
  
  
* Oh I want to say this right  
And it has to be tonight  
Just need you to know, oh yeah *  
  
  
  
Her dresser was covered with pictures of me, as were her walls. Me playing Quidditch, me intently studying a book, me writing an essay, she had them all and more. Me just grinning, me under a tree, me eating, I can't even begin to list them all.   
  
There were some pictures of me when I was younger too. Me inching away from the giant spider Fred and George had turned my teddy bear into, me asleep on the couch, me just standing there sucking my thumb.  
  
I picked one up and held it in my hand. Where could she have gotten all these? They were genuine, that was for sure, but she didn't even know me back then.   
  
  
  
* I don't want to live this life  
I don't want to say goodbye *  
  
  
  
I turned back to Hermione. She seemed to be sleeping peacefully now, all traces of her dream forgotten. She looked beautiful now, her hair spread out evenly on the pillow, her body still and silent.   
  
"Sleep well" I whispered to her. I tucked her in, and planted a soft kiss on her forehead. She rolled over, a happy smile on her face.   
  
I turned back to the pictures, wanting to solve their mystery.  
  
"No matter what, I'll never let her go" I promised myself. "Never. Ever."   
  
  
  
* With you I wanna spend  
The rest of my life *  
  
  
  
What did all this mean? Did she like me too? Or was it just some awful trick my brothers were playing on me?   
  
No, it couldn't be. They didn't know who I liked. And besides, they were even at this school anymore. Maybe it was Harry. But he didn't know either. And he wasn't that mean.   
  
I walked around dizzily, confused by all these thoughts, and fell onto Lavender's bed by mistake. She woke up with a shriek.  
  
"Who is that?" she yelled, wiping her eyes. She screamed.   
  
Her screams woke up the rest of the dorm too. One by one, the girls sat upright in their beds, all looking for the intruder. Only Hermione was still sleeping.   
  
Luckily, I left before they saw me.  
  
  
  
* What can I do, to make you right  
Falling so hard so fast this time  
What did I say, what did you do?  
How did I fall in love with you? *  
  
  
  
The next morning, the whole house was talking about the mysterious intruder in the girls' dorm. No, not just our house, the whole school. Well, we were the only house talking about it. The Hufflepuffs looked scared that someone had managed to get into the dorm. The Ravenclaws clucked disapprovingly at us. And the Slytherins, like always, started making fun of us.   
  
After breakfast, Dumbledore gave us all a lecture, about how it was against the rules to go into another's dorms.   
  
As he said this, his twinkling eyes bore into mine, and he smiled at me. I suspected that he knew I was the one who did it. But if he did, he didn't let on.   
  
  
  
* What can I do, to make you right *  
  
  
  
I still loved Hermione, just like I always would. And it was still hard to keep it from her, day after day.   
  
  
  
* Falling so hard so fast this time *  
  
  
  
Sometimes I thought that she knew maybe. But I didn't tell her, although my love for her grew with each passing day.   
  
  
  
* Everything's changed, we never knew *  
  
  
  
I knew though, if I did slip up, it wouldn't matter that much. Because sometimes, I could tell from her movements, that she loved me too.   
  
  
  
* How did I fall, in love, with you? *  
  
  
  
AN: *panicking* I wrote R/H!!! Scary scary scary!!! *tries to hide from herself, then discovers it doesn't work that way* Well, this is the only R/H thing I'm EVER gonna write, so I guess it's okay. 'Sides, I only wrote it cuz SOMEBODY told me to *coughtippycough*. And I still don't like R/H. Review? =)  



End file.
